


My Light

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Castiel teams up with Jack to organize something nice for Dean. Meanwhile, Sam helps Dean plan a surprise of his own.*a year or so post 15x19 (Jack still rescues Cas from the empty, but 15x20 does not exist)(Finally finished! Enjoy)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jack comes to visit, and Cas has a dilemma.

“Hi Castiel!” A familiar mess of dirty blonde hair appeared around the corner, catching the angel’s eye and eliciting a soft smile. 

“Jack,” Cas stood up and held out his arms to embrace his son. “What are you doing here? Is something going on in heaven?”

“No, everything is running smoothly. Everyone’s happy, and there hasn’t been any glitches lately. It’s been quiet, so I figured the angels could handle the rounds today while I came down here for a visit.”

“Well, it’s always a pleasure. Please, sit down,” Cas motioned to the chair across from where he had been sitting. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you. I have something for you, though,” the boy fished around in his pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper with Cas’s name on it. 

“What is it?” Cas took the offering and inspected it. 

“Open it,” Jack grinned proudly as his father figure unfolded the page to reveal a drawing of Cas, Sam, Dean, and himself. 

In the picture, Sam was ruffling Jack’s hair and Cas’s hand was on Jack’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Dean was on the other side of Cas, smiling into a kiss to the angel’s cheek. Above the figures was a banner that read “Happy Valentine’s Day”, and the drawing itself was labeled “my family.” Around the edges of the page were hearts in various colors. Cas had to smile at the fact that even though Jack was God and could technically learn any skill with the snap of his fingers, the drawing looked more like an elementary school art project than the magnum opus of a cosmic entity. It was adorable nonetheless. 

“It’s beautiful, Jack. Thank you,” he gave the boy a small peck of affection on his forehead. “I’ll have to talk to Dean and Sam about getting this framed and hung up somewhere.”

“Really?” Jack’s eyes lit up. 

“Of course.”

“Where are Sam and Dean anyway? I want to show it to them. Plus, Dean promised that the next time he saw me, he would teach me how to play table tennis.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about that table and paddles he bought at that garage sale a few months back. He hasn’t had anyone to play with, so I’m sure he will like that. He’ll be back here soon. He went to the dog park with Miracle, and then he was going to swing by the pet store on the way back to pick up some more kibble. And Sam went over to Eileen's. I wouldn’t expect him back until dinner.”

Jack nodded. 

“You’re welcome to come back later if you don’t want to sit around and wait for them,” Cas suggested. "I'm sure there's more interesting things you could be doing." 

“Nah, I'll stay. I wanna hang out with you. Like I said, the angels have got things covered." 

“That sounds nice. Just let me put some stuff away, and then we can watch Finding Nemo. I know that’s your favorite.”

“Without Dean? He loves Dory.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Cas smirked. “Besides, I need a break from this,” he waved his hand towards his computer screen, but didn’t elaborate. 

“From what?” Jack pushed. 

Cas’s frowned. Sighing, he shut his laptop and rubbed at his eyes. 

“I’ve been trying to plan something special for Dean for Valentine’s Day, but I have no idea what to do.”

“Well,” Jack settled himself into a seat before continuing, “What do you usually do on dates?”

Cas scrunched up his nose. He thought about all the times the two of them had gotten wasted while out with Sam and other hunters and eaten greasy bar food before coming back to the bunker and having sex the rest of the night. Not exactly the most romantic, and definitely not something he felt right discussing with his (essentially) four-year-old son. Just visualizing it made him blush, so he had to shake the thought away. In its place came images of weekly movie nights. Those were always fun. The two of them would cuddle on the couch, and Cas would kiss Dean to shut him up whenever he went on a rant about something a character said or did on screen. Those moments were sweet but were often cut short since Sam was usually there. As Dean would say, his brother is a bit of a mood killer. 

“Cas?” Jack’s voice pierced through his daze. 

“I’m not really sure. For the life of me, I can’t recall the last time we went on an actual date,” the angel admitted, “We mostly just do casual couple things around the bunker or sometimes we will go out with Sam and Dean’s hunter friends.”

“And that isn’t appropriate for Valentine’s Day?” Jack tilted his head out of genuine curiosity rather than judgment. 

“It’s not that it’s not appropriate. It’s just that it's too normal. I was hoping for something a little different. You know, something more...extravagant. I want it to be a memorable day."

“Why’s that?”

Cas bit his lip. He had wanted to keep this to himself until he got everything sorted out. Afterall, this was a big step he was getting ready to take, and he could lose his courage at the last second. He didn’t want to have anyone getting overly excited. Still, this was Jack. He was bound to find out somehow, right? Chuck had been omniscient, so it would only make sense for Jack to be too. Even if he had promised to be a hands off kind of god, he was always a little nosy when it came to family affairs. With that being the case, it would be better for Castiel to come out and say it rather than beat around the bush. Holding in his breath, he reached into his pocket to pull out a small wooden box with angel wings carved on the lid. Exhaling, he turned it over in his hands.

“This,” he muttered. 

Jack’s eyes widened, “Wait, is that...”

“You can’t tell Dean, but yes,” Cas carefully opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a sparkling blue crystal in the middle and some unusual symbols along the band.

“It’s pretty,” Jack admired the craftsmanship. “What do the symbols mean?” 

Cas gave him a soft smile. He had forgotten that even though Jack was a Nephilim, he never underwent formal angel conditioning which included crash courses on Enochian. 

“It says ‘in darkness, you are my light.’ I had it engraved as a reminder of how much Dean has changed my life. When I was lost, he gave me hope, courage, and inspiration. No matter how much I spiraled, his faith in me remained strong, and he never stopped trying to bring me back. He was my guide to becoming a better person. I wouldn’t be who I am now without him.”

“That’s really sweet, Castiel. I can’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face when...” he was cut off by the sound of the bunker door closing. 

“Anyone around? Sam? Cas?” it was Dean’s voice. 

Cas shoved the ring back into his pocket and put his finger to his lips to indicate that Jack should remain silent about their previous conversation. His son nodded in confirmation. He had a serious expression on his face, but it was quickly replaced by joy when Miracle came running from the stairwell to jump in his lap. She covered the boy’s face with kisses, eliciting a fit of giggles.

“Ay, get a room you two,” Dean laughed from the doorway. “Hey, Jack.”

Jack managed a wave in the midst of his puppy attack. The older man smiled and turned towards Cas. 

“Dean,” before the angel could say anything, Dean’s mouth was on his. “Mhm,” he tried to pull away, but his partner’s lips were always so damn intoxicating. 

“Missed you,” Dean grinned into the kiss. 

“You were gone less than two hours,” Cas patted him on the chest. “Still, I’m glad you’re here. Look what Jack brought us,” he reached for the drawing. 

“That us?”

“Yes. Jack drew it himself. I thought we could hang it up somewhere.”

“What about here in the library? I think there’s an old frame lying around here some place we could use.”

“That would be nice. What do you think, Jack?”

“I’d like that!” the boy had finally freed himself from Miracle who was now sitting at his feet. “Afterwards, do you wanna join me and Cas for a movie?”

“What movie?”

“Finding Nemo.” 

“Hell yeah,” Dean ruffled the boy’s hair. “That’s a classic.”

“You and your cartoons, I swear,” Cas rolled his eyes, but secretly he loved his partner’s childlike innocence. 

“I will not apologize for appreciating art,” Dean smirked and then proceeded to kiss the top of Cas’s head. “It’s the finer things in life.”

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Cas nearly melted as the other man began to comb his fingers through his hair. “Why don’t you and Jack go look for that frame, and I’ll make some popcorn.”

“Ooo yum!” Jack clapped his hands. 

“Alright, but this time try not to burn it. Takes forever to get rid of the smell,” Dean laughed, and Cas gave him an annoyed look. “Just be careful.”

“Right, well you two move along then,” Cas pressed his lips gently to Dean’s hand. “I’ll meet you in the theater room.”

“It’s the ‘Dean Cave’, Cas.”

“Yeah, I’m not saying that.”

“But it’s...”

“Just go. See you in a bit,” the angel shoved the other man, playfully. 

“Alright, I’m going. Come on, Jack.”

Their son stood up, but Cas caught his arm as he walked past. Dean was already out of earshot. 

"Can we continue our conversation later?" he whispered. "I could really use your help." 

Jack winked at him, awkwardly, and continued after Dean. Cas watched him fondly as he exited the room with Miracle trotting along behind him. Reaching back into his coat, he wrapped his fingers around the ring box and smiled. For the first time in his life, he was certain of what he wanted, and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam about his plans for Valentine's Day

(Earlier that same day)

Dean shuffled in the driver’s seat as he waited in Sam’s driveway. He had his hand on the handle, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out just yet. He had just gotten off the phone with Cas, telling him that he was going to stop at the pet store on the way back from the park (an excuse to give him more time). He hated lying to him like this, it made him physically sick. However, he couldn’t let Cas know what he was really up to. It would take away from the surprise, assuming he actually had the balls to go through with it. It was a huge commitment-marriage. A part of him thought he’d never be in this position and that he wasn’t good enough for someone, especially someone as amazing as Cas, to want to settle down with him. It still had him in disbelief most of the time that the angel even liked him. Dean Winchester, the repressed, alcoholic with daddy issues that attracted trouble pretty much wherever he went. 

No...Dean shook his head. Cas would kill him if he knew he was beating himself up again. That’s one of the things Dean loved most about him because he wanted Dean to believe in himself more and to remember that he was indeed worthy of being loved. It was difficult at times, but he had gotten better with it since the two of them officially got together. Cas meant everything to him, and Dean wanted nothing else than to call him his husband.

Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes and proceeded to text his brother that he was in the driveway. He had called earlier to let him know he was bringing Miracle over, but he didn’t give any details as to why. He still hadn’t quite figured out how he wanted to tell everybody about him and Cas. That is, if there ends up being anything to tell. Courage, he told himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Miracle whining in the backseat. He smiled at her before stepping out of the car. Impatient as ever, the dog refused to wait for him to open the back door for her. Instead, she hopped into the front seat, nearly knocking the gear shift, and raced past Dean. Her leash got caught, though, so she didn’t make it very far before being forced to return to her owner’s side. Dean bent down to scratch her ears. 

“Always in such a hurry,” he chuckled as he untangled her from the seat. 

“Hey Dean!” he looked up to see Sam waiving from the doorway. 

“Hey,” Dean stood up and walked over to meet his brother on the porch. “Thanks for watching Miracle while I run some errands.”

He unhooked the dog from the leash and watched as she rushed to the kitchen, presumably in pursuit of Eileen.

“Sure,” Sam ushered his brother inside, “Eileen loves her, but why didn't you just leave her at the bunker? Cas said he would be there all day.”

“Um,” Dean bit his lip. 

Damn. He had hoped that Sam would just take Miracle and say nothing, but when had things ever been that simple? Again, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about this whole thing yet. 

“I needed an alibi.”

“An alibi?”

Shit. Dean wanted to punch himself because that answer was sketchy as hell. Now that it was out there, though, he had to roll with it. 

“Yea, I’m on a mission, Sammy. I didn’t want Cas asking a bunch of questions. You know how he is when I go out alone.”

“Well, should you even be alone? I mean, where are you going? You might need backup.”

There he goes. Protective brother mode activated. Dean rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t be too mad considering he would probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed. Sighing, he patted Sam’s shoulder. 

“Relax, it’s not that kind of mission. It’s personal."

“Personal?”

“Yeah, as in it’s my business, and it doesn’t concern you,” the statement came out harsher than Dean intended, but he had a lot on his mind. “Just don’t worry about it, ok?”

Before Sam could respond, Eileen emerged from the other room with Miracle barking and joyfully nipping at her heels in an attempt to get her to play. Dean’s expression softened upon seeing them. 

“Hey Dean,” Eileen smiled, seemingly unbothered by the dog pawing at her legs. 

“Here,” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. 

Immediately, Miracle stopped barking and fixated her gaze on him. Her tail wagged vigorously which made Dean smile. Even when he was stressed, that dog always seemed to cheer him up. 

“Fetch, girl,” he tossed the ball, and the dog raced after it. 

“She’s a little excitable today, sorry.”

“It’s not a problem,” Eileen wrapped him in a hug. “It’s nice to see you, Dean.”

“Nice to see you too, Eileen. Keeping Sam out of trouble?”

“For the time being,” she winked at her boyfriend before addressing Dean again. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you. I should probably get going. I’ve got to go get some stuff.”

Eileen nodded.

“Ok, well, I think I’m going to take the little fluff ball outside to burn off some energy,” she smiled at Miracle who had returned with the ball in her mouth. 

“I’ll meet you out back. I just have to talk to Dean for a second,” Sam kissed her cheek and guided her back towards the kitchen. 

“Bye Dean!” she called over her shoulder. 

Once she and Miracle had disappeared out the back door, Sam returned to the living room to find Dean staring down at his phone. He seemed tense. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Just Cas texting me to ask if I made it to the park ok.”

“That where you told him you’d be?”

“Yeah, and the pet store. It’s not a total lie though. I’ll pick up some dog food while I’m out, and I’ll take Miracle for a walk before heading back to the bunker. Assuming Eileen doesn’t wear her out first,” he laughed a little. 

“Are you ok? You seem on edge. Did something happen between you and Cas?”

Dean gave him a “what the fuck” look and shook his head. 

“What? No. Why would you say that? Cas and I are as good as ever.”

“Then why did you lie to him about where you’re going.” 

“It’s nothing. I just didn’t want him to worry.”

“Well, now I’m worried. You’re acting weird and avoidant.”

“Avoidant? I’m answering your questions, aren’t I?”

“Hardly. Look, I’m happy to help out with Miracle and with whatever else you may need, but be straight with me here,” Sam motioned for his brother to sit down on the couch, “What’s going on?”

“Sorry, Sammy, but nothing about me is straight,” Dean smirked, opting for his usual comedic remark to overpower the anxiety bubbling inside him. 

“Really, Dean. Come on,” Sam gave him his signature look of concern which irked Dean (he hated how Sam could never leave “good enough” alone). 

“Ok, ok....just stop looking at me like that,” Dean sat down on the cushion farthest from Sam, “If you must know, I’m going to the jewelers.”

“Why? Do you think there’s some kind of cursed object? I didn’t read anything unusual in the papers.”

“I told you already. This isn’t for a case. It’s just something I need to do.”

“Since when do you need to go look at jewelry?”

Dean felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. His brother really was relentless. It’s not that he didn’t want to tell him the truth. It's just...how would he react to the news?

“Well?” Sam urged.

“Fine,” Dean mumbled, “but if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

“For sure.”

“I mean it. You have to swear that you won’t even tell Eileen,” some of his panic was trickling into his voice.

“Dramatic much?” Sam was taken aback by the change in Dean’s tone, “Ok, I swear. Now, out with it.”

“I am going to the jewelers,” he hesitated, “to look for a ring...for Cas.”

“You’re going to propose?” Sam’s eyes widened. 

His brother nodded. 

“That’s why Cas can’t know where I am right now. I don’t want him to suspect anything.”

“Dean, that’s great news! When are you going to...”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“What are you in a romcom now?” Sam laughed.

“I know, it’s cheesy, but it’s the first Valentine’s Day where we actually have time for ourselves. The world’s not ending, and we don’t have any pressing cases lined up. I want to do something for him other than making PB&J sandwiches which I know he only eats to make me happy or having sex in different places like in the shower or in the back of the Impala.”

“Or my bedroom,” Sam added. 

“It was one time. We were wasted, and I thought it was ours. They all look the same in the dark.”

“Dude, I was asleep. I was woken up when Cas practically threw you on top of me.”

Dean knew that his brother was messing around to lighten the mood, but he wasn’t appreciating it at that moment. 

“He said he was sorry. Anyway, that’s not the point,” he rolled his eyes, “I just thought that after everything he’s been through, hell, what I’ve put him through, he deserves something nice. More romantic. And I’ve known for awhile that he’s the person I want to spend my life with, so I figured why not just go for it.”

“And that’s great. I’m happy for you guys. Believe me, I’m thrilled, but why didn’t you just tell me that’s what you were doing?”

Dean sighed, and a solemn expression suddenly fell upon his face. 

“Because I’m still not sure how this will play out, and I didn’t want you getting ahead of yourself. Of course, I am optimistic that he will say yes because I know Cas cares about me, but still...at the end of the day, he’s an angel. Who’s to say that he won’t get sick of dealing with my human crap one day? I just don’t know if he...and do I even deserve for him...” his voice trailed off as those self-deprecating thoughts began to flood his brain again. 

“That’s ridiculous, and you know it,” Sam responded, sharply, “Cas doesn’t just care about you. He rebelled for you. He gave up everything he ever knew for you. Since you met, he’s been head over heels, and that’s not going to change. Besides, he knew what he signed on for. It was his idea to ask you out in the first place, and he’s never once reconsidered. He’s going to say yes, and then you will work things out together just like you always do.”

“I hope you’re right.” 

“I am right. And you know what, I’m going to help you.”

“Help me what?” 

“Plan the perfect date for you and Cas.”

Dean perked up a little. 

“Really? What about you and Eileen? Shouldn’t you be focused on doing something for your girlfriend?”

“I already got it taken care of. I’ve been working on my sign language, so I thought I’d surprise her by signing a poem that I wrote. And then I was thinking of a quiet, candlelit dinner kind of thing. I’ll cook.”

“So, I take it you’ll be spending the night here?” 

“Yeah, probably. Which means you and Cas will have the bunker to yourselves. So, there’s your head start,” Sam moved his eyebrows up and down. “I’ll make sure to lock my door this time.” 

“Ok, stop that, will you?” Dean rubbed his neck, “Like I said, I want this to be more than sex. I was hoping to take him somewhere. Really give him that fairytale evening, you know?”

“I’ll think on it, alright? Right now, why don’t you go ahead and look for your ring. We can talk about this later.”

“Fine. I’ll be back in a bit for Miracle.”

“Take your time. Eileen and I will be fine.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean stood up and headed for the door.

“And Dean?”

“Yea?” Dean looked back over his shoulder.

“Don’t chicken out on me. I’ve been waiting for you two dumbasses to tie the knot for years,” Sam grinned, cheekily. 

“Goodbye, Samuel,” Dean flipped his brother off, jokingly.  
_____________________

Surprisingly, there weren’t that many people at the store when Dean arrived. Granted, it was the middle of the week, and it’s a small town, but he expected more of a crowd for Valentine’s Day. The door chimed as he entered the shop, and he was greeted by a woman in a blue blouse and dress pants. She seemed nice, but the giant sales rep smile on her face made Dean a bit uncomfortable. He never liked it when people smiled that much. It was kind of creepy. 

“So, are we shopping for anything specific today?” she asked, excitedly. 

“Um, engagement rings,” Dean said, softly.

“Right this way,” the woman led him to a line of display cases at the back of the room. “We have quite a few designs available right now, but we can also order from the catalogue if you don’t see anything you like.” 

Dean scanned the rows of rings, not entirely sure what to look for. Cas wasn’t a fancy guy, so he didn’t need a huge diamond or anything, but Dean also didn’t want to get him something plain and boring. He could always try something unconventional and get a ring without a diamond. Maybe like an emerald or something. He had read somewhere that some people believe emeralds represent successful love, faith, and loyalty. Then again, if someone didn’t know that, they may see green and think “jealousy” like Dean was possessive. That probably wouldn’t be a good idea then. He scratched his head in thought. He could go for something blue like Cas’s eyes. Afterall, Dean had always considered them to be the most beautiful part of him. They’re like sparkling pools that are too easy to get lost in. 

“Find anything?” Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by the sales rep who had returned from helping another customer at the register. 

He didn’t respond immediately. His attention was on his hands which suddenly felt a bit clammy. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like Cas’s answer would depend on the type of ring. 

“Sir?”

“Right, sorry. Spaced out for a moment there.”

“Do you need any help or have you found what you were looking for?”

“I’m not really sure. This is more overwhelming than I expected.”

“No worries. That’s quite common actually for people to come in without knowing exactly what they want. That’s what I’m here for. I can guide you. Let’s just start with you telling me a little bit about your fiancé-to-be. Is she more of a diamond girl or would she prefer something less flashy?"

“Actually, it’s ‘he.’ My boyfriend,” Dean answered, awkwardly (this whole casual coming out thing would never get any easier.) 

“Forgive me. I shouldn’t have assumed,” her cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment, “Um, tell me about him. What does he like?”

“I don't know. I mean, he's not super traditional if that's what you mean. Not too showy either...at least when it comes to his appearance," Dean giggled a little because Cas could certainly be over the top when it came to other things (his initial entrance in that barn where they met came to mind). "Anyway, I don't think a diamond would be the right fit."

"Does he have a favorite color?" the woman pulled out some rings in various hues.

"Really anything that's reminds him of spring and his garden. So, like yellows, light greens or blues, maybe lavender..." Dean examined the display the sales rep set out for him, but nothing was grabbing his attention. "I want something that showcases his personality, you know. Like..." he caught sight of something a few cases down and rushed over to get a closer look. "Like this."

"Sir, those aren't really engagement rings," the woman followed him to the case. 

"Is there a law or something that designates what is and isn't an engagement ring?" Dean asked. 

"I suppose not," she shrugged. "You did say nontraditional anyhow."

"This one right there," Dean pointed and the woman pulled out the ring in question. 

She handed it to over for him to examine. The ring's band was sterling silver with some kind of bright yellow crystal (citrine maybe?) in the center and two silver honeybees, one on either side of the stone. The display was too small for him to put on his ring finger, so he slipped it onto his pinky and held out his hand to admire it. This was it. This was the one. 

"It's perfect," Dean told the woman. "Do you have a larger one around?"

"Not up here. I can check in the back. What size do you need?"

"Crap," Dean fumbled around for his phone in his pocket. "Uh, could you give me a second?"

He dialed Sam and waited, anxiously, for his brother to pick up. He couldn't believe he went to the jewelers without knowing what size to get. He felt like an idiot. 

"Hello? Dean?"

"Sam, what size ring do you think Cas wears?"

"How should I know? Ask him yourself."

"Oh, because that wouldn't be suspicious at all. He thinks I'm at the dog park, remember? Besides, who just calls someone and asks how big their fingers are? That would sound insane."

"Well, I don't know. What size do you wear? He probably wears something similar."

"I don't know that either."

"Just try them on then. See what fits." 

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "Hey, how's Miracle doing?"

"She's good. Ay, listen. I was talking to Eileen, and she says she might have some ideas about what to do for your big date."

"Sam, you swore not to tell anyone."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought an extra mind on the task would be helpful. Plus, she was running some stuff by me, and it could be really nice."

"Sam."

"Just...promise you'll hear her out."

"Alright. Fine, but put a hold on it till I get back. I don't like the idea of you two talking about me while I'm not there. It's weird." 

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll head out soon."

Dean hung up just in time for the sales woman to return with some more of the bee rings. 

"Did you find out what size?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I just thought I could try a few on if that's ok."

"Of course." 

___________________

Back in the Impala, Dean sat staring at the open box, the honeybee ring shining back at him. It was beautiful and so...well, so Cas. A huge smile spread across Dean's face. He couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double proposal just sounded really cute <3 Can't wait to get into the actual date planning though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are in motion. Cas goes shopping with Jack, and Sam works with Dean on his dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I meant to get this chapter out a few days ago, but some stuff came up, and I didn't get around to it.

(The next day)

As the automatic doors slid open, and the two entered the store, Castiel felt immediately overwhelmed. The market aisles were packed with treats, teddy bears, decorations, cards, and little gift baskets adorned with red, white, and pink ribbons for the holiday. So many options, some tacky, some sweet, some Cas didn’t even really understand (why were there so many things that read “I wuv u” when that’s clearly misspelled?). He had no clue where to start, and Jack wasn’t really helping considering he was just as awestruck as his father.

“Are you alright, guys?” one of the cashiers abandoned their post momentarily to meet them in the doorway. “You’re sort of blocking the doors and also letting in the cold air,” he had a smile on his face, but it was obvious that he was a little annoyed.

“Huh?” Cas blinked a few times to ground himself before addressing the man. “Oh, our apologies,” he grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him away from the door.

“You didn’t answer my question. Is everything ok? You two seem kind of out-of-it,” the cashier eyed them, suspiciously.

“We’re fine!” Jack too snapped out of his daze and returned to his normal cheerful, if somewhat awkward, state. “We are looking for Valentine’s Day gifts.”

“Well, you came to the right place,” the man’s expression switched to amusement, “It looks like Cupid threw up in here.”

Cas gave the man his usual head tilt to indicate his confusion.

“Cherubs aren’t capable of vomiting,” he stated matter-of-factly. “They’re angels.”

“Perhaps it was low on grace?” Jack suggested.

“Even so, it certainly wouldn’t look like little hearts, candy, and glitter,” Cas responded. “Well maybe candy…”

The cashier looked at them both like they were insane.

“Right…” he said, slowly, “Well, is there anything specific I can help you find?”

“Well, this article on the top ten ways to win over your partner for Valentine’s Day says a good place to start is chocolate!” Jack pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and proudly showed it off to the man.

“Um, right this way…” the cashier said, pointing in the direction of the candies.

The pair expressed their appreciation and followed the man to the aisle. Jack’s eyes lit up when he spotted some lollipops at the far end of the row. He looked at Cas with puppy dog eyes which was a bit pathetic for the entity in charge of the universe, but Cas could never bring himself to say no to the boy. No harm, really. It’s not like God was going to get any cavities from eating too many sweets. Besides, Sam wasn’t there to lecture either of them about it. With a nod, he indicated that the boy had his permission. Jack grinned from ear-to-ear and rushed to check out the flavors. Meanwhile, Cas turned back to the cashier.

“If you were looking to get something for your significant other, what would you choose?” he asked, curiously.

“Can’t really help you there, man. I’m single.”

“I see,” Cas glanced over at some heart-shaped boxes of truffles in various sizes. “Ok, um, what would you suggest is a reasonably sized box for a man in his early forties?”

“I don’t think age really factors into it,” the cashier responded, a bit puzzled by the question. “But generally, people go for these medium ones here,” he directed Cas’s attention to some purple boxes. “Decent amount of candy for the price.”

“What kind of chocolate does it have?”

“All sorts. Those things are generally a mix of different filled candies. Uh, coconut, raspberry cream, nuts, some are kinda fudgey.”

“Ooo, does it have caramel? Dean likes caramel,” Jack returned to Cas’s side with two spiral lollipops in his hands, smiling proudly.

“Yeah, probably,” the man said. “Usually there’s a little sheet inside the box that tells you what everything is.”

“Hm,” Cas reached for one of the boxes and untied the ribbon so he could look inside and inspect each piece.

“Dude, you really shouldn’t…” he paused while Cas was sniffing the candy. “I’m not supposed to let you open stuff without you paying for it first. It’s store policy cause it can’t go back on the shelf now.”

“I have money,” was all Cas said before handing the box over to Jack.

“I think we should get the bigger one for Dean,” Jack said. “It’ll last longer, and he might even share.”

Cas chuckled, “Heh, unlikely. You’re right though. We’ll get one of those. You can have this one.”

Jack grinned and reached inside the box for a piece. Tasting it, he gave a thumbs up to show his approval. The cashier pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger, and sighed, deciding that there was no use arguing about the kid eating merchandise.

“Will you two be needing any more assistance?” he asked reluctantly. “Or is it ok for me to head back up front? I shouldn’t be away from the register too long.”

“Thank you. Yes, we will find you later if we have more questions,” Cas stated.

“Uh huh,” the man just shook his head and walked away.

“What’s next on the list, Jack?”

“Mmm,” the boy was chewing on another piece of candy. “It says ‘dress to impress', and there's a picture of two people in formal wear."

“Jack, you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full. Some people consider that impolite.”

“Dean does it all the time.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Cas rolled his eyes, “Sam lectures him about it daily...just keep your mouth closed while you chew.”

Jack nodded.

“So, ‘dress to impress?’ What exactly does that mean?”

“I think it means we need to get you new clothes.”

“New...what’s wrong with…” Cas sighed. “Fine, I think there’s a tailor a few towns over. We can head out after we look at the cards.”

“Ok!”

_______________________________

_(Meanwhile)_

“Sam, I don’t understand why we’re doing this,” Dean slumped in his chair with his arms crossed. “I don’t even think Cas can dance.”

“That’s why you are going to lead,” Sam responded as he searched through some CDs from Dean’s personal collection.

“Yeah, to do that, I also need to know how to dance. And you and I both know that I’ve never done more than square dancing and the macarena.”

“I don’t know. I’ve seen you bust some moves out at the bars before.”

“That was the liquor. No way can I do any of that sober. Besides, this is a slow dance.”

“And that is why we are practicing,” Sam laughed.

Dean groaned and reached down to pet Miracle who was dozing in her dog bed near his feet. She didn’t wake, but her tail wagged.

“Who’s idea was this anyway?” he asked.

“Mine. Eileen’s was the blanket under the stars thing.”

“Hers makes more sense,” Dean mumbled. “I’m going to look like an idiot doing this.”

“No, you won’t. Trust me, it’ll be cute. Plus, there won’t be anyone else around cause you’ll be out by the lake.”

“You’re not going to make me serenade him too, are you?”

“Heh, not unless you want to,” Sam smirked, “But you said fairytale date, Dean. Think about it. Just the two of you, the moon, the music, staring into each other's eyes, maybe a kiss at the end of the dance. That sounds pretty romantic to me.”

“I suppose,” Dean was scratching Miracle’s ears and avoiding eye contact with Sam.

“Come on, we only have a few hours before Cas and Jack get home. We should get started.”

“A few hours?” Dean looked up to glare at his brother, “Geez, Sam, how intricate is this dance?”

“Not very. But we still gotta pick the song and a nice outfit that you can move in. You and I can practice for awhile, and when Eileen gets here, we can do a quick run through of the evening, and you can trial your speech.”

“Speech? I was just going to go with whatever sounds right in the moment.”

“Come on, man, this is a proposal. It’s a big deal. You should have something prepared.”

“I don’t want to sound like I am just reciting something from memory though,” Dean sighed.

“You won’t. I’m not asking you to memorize anything anyway. I’m just saying that you want to have a general idea of what you might say so you don’t start bumbling or freeze up. Because no offense, Dean, but you’ve never been so great at expressing your feelings out loud.”

Dean wanted to retort the statement, but Sam had a point. He had always been a man of action and not so much a man of words.

“Look, Eileen and I will help you. You can practice on us.”

“Ok,” Dean responded, reluctantly.

“Hey, what about this one?” changing the subject back to the dance, Sam smiled as he handed Dean an album entitled “Wheels are Turning” from 1984. “REO Speedwagon. Track 6.”

“Hm,” Dean took the CD from his brother and examined the back. “I mean, ‘Can’t Stop This Feeling’ is definitely a classic, but would it be too predictable?”

“Dean, do you really think Cas is going to care? He’s just going to enjoy being with you. Besides, if you like something, Cas typically likes it too. Now, come here,” Sam motioned for his brother to join him in the middle of the floor.

Dean let out another sigh and glanced down at Miracle.

“Just don’t laugh at me, ok, girl?”

The dog peaked open one eye and licked his hand. He assumed that was a promise. Lifting his gaze back to his brother, he could see that Sam had his hand outstretched. Standing up, he made his way over to grab the other man’s hand. Immediately, Sam pulled him in so that they were only a few inches from each other.

“Ok, now put your left hand above my waist. I’m going to put a hand on your shoulder. And then we just hold each other’s free hands out to the side a little bit like this,” he helped position Dean.

“Sam, this is weird.”

“Suck it up.”

“You don’t have any cameras around here ready to livestream to YouTube, do you? Am I going to go viral?”

“Cut it out. Just relax and pretend I’m Cas.”

“Fine. What’s the first step?”

“Ok, so for the first few lines, I was thinking just like your basic Waltz.”

_I can’t fight this feeling any longer_

(Sam: “Left foot forward, right foot forward and out to the right, close the gap with your left foot so that you are standing with your feet touching. Then, you step back with your right, then back and out to the left with your left foot, close the gap.”)

_And yet, I’m still afraid to let it show_

(Sam: “Repeat.”)

Dean tripped on Sam’s feet on that second round. He cursed under his breath. Sam reassured him that it would be alright, and rewound the song. The second time, Dean got it perfectly.

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

(Sam: "Ok, now I want you to let go of my waist. I’ll let go of your shoulder. Keep holding my other hand. Now, stretch that free arm out to the side. I’ll do it too but opposite of you. So essentially, you’ll be standing side by side with hands clasped on the inside and one arm out. You can make it a bit fancy by sort of swishing your arm in the movement. Now, you’re going to want to do this part fairly quickly because you need to swing back in and grab his other hand. Pull him close to you, foreheads touching.")

“How quickly? I don’t wanna headbutt the guy,” Dean asked, and Sam showed him.

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

(Sam: "And again".)

_I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear_

(Sam: "Back to Waltz.")

“Still good?”

“It’s great, Dean.”

_Cause I feel so secure when we’re together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear._

(Sam: "Repeat the in and out, ok?")

The brothers ceased dancing upon the bang of the bunker door closing. They looked up to see Eileen at the top of the stairwell.

“Hey boys! Looking good,” she laughed.

As soon as Miracle noticed another voice in the room, she rose from her dog bed and rushed to say hello. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean stood frozen in the middle of their routine. Dean pretended to clear his throat and let go of his brother’s hands.

“Hey Eileen. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought lunch,” she held up some takeout bags, and Miracle began jumping up and down in excitement. “Not for you, girl, sorry,” she smiled at the dog.

“Thanks, babe,” Sam approached her and gave her a hug.

“Appreciate it, Eileen, but I’m not that hungry right now,” Dean stated.

“Not hungry?” Eileen looked at him in disbelief. “When are you ever not hungry?”

“He’s really nervous about tomorrow night,” Sam clarified.

“I think I have a right to be,” Dean replied. “We’re only talking about one of the biggest moments of my life here. I’m sort of short circuiting just thinking about it.”

“We know that, Dean, but you’ll feel better if you take a breather and eat something.”

“A breather? We just started.”

“Maybe, but I can’t keep teaching on an empty stomach. It won’t take long.”

“I have pie,” Eileen added, smiling.

Damn. Dean could never say no to that. He nodded.

“Great! I’ll grab some plates,” Sam left for the kitchen with Eileen and Miracle, leaving Dean alone in the room.

_____________________

“Jack, I don’t understand what is wrong with my usual outfit.”

“The article clearly states that a nice suit is the preferred attire for fine dining.”

“I am already wearing a suit.”

“It’s oversized.”

“So?”

“For best results, you should wear something that shows off your figure,” Jack read, “I think that means tighter clothes.”

“Best results? Like how appropriate the outfit is for the establishment? Is it for posture? Because I can barely move in this, let alone slouch.”

“No, I meant best results for you and your partner. It must be for sex appeal.”

“Sex appeal really isn’t the priority right now, Jack. I’m trying to get Dean to marry me, not get him into bed. I don’t need a fancy suit for that anyway. I walk into the room with bedhead, and that’s all it takes. No, I think I should do something tasteful. Also, something where if I breathe, the buttons on the shirt won’t come loose.”

“Maybe we should ask that lady up front? The one who greeted us. She's supposed to be an expert.”

“Alright, fine. Just give me a minute...no, wait! Jack!”

The boy was already gone. When he returned, the saleswoman was at his side. By then, Cas was out of his dressing room in his normal attire. The woman gave him a once over, and then turned to Jack to indicate that he was right coming to her for help. He grinned.

“Your friend here said you were looking for something classy for a wedding proposal. That right?” she asked, a huge smile now spread across her face.

Cas nodded.

“First of all, congratulations! That’s a big deal, so of course you want to look good. Second, do you have any idea what your fiancé might be wearing? That can help us narrow it down.”

“Uh, no I haven’t. But something black or grey is probably fine.”

“What about a navy blue? I think you’d look good with some more color.”

Cas considered the suggestion. He never really thought about his clothes, so he didn’t have much of an opinion. However, Dean usually said that blue was his color.

“My partner will probably enjoy the blue, yes.”

“Great! Come with me. We’ll go check out some jackets,” she walked past Castiel and motioned for him to follow.

Jack stayed behind to research restaurants on Cas’s phone. There were a few nice ones around, but considering Lebanon was in the middle of nowhere, it would take a bit of driving to get to any of them. He assumed that Dean wouldn’t mind, considering he loved taking Baby out for rides. One place- a nice steakhouse- seemed promising. As he scrolled through the menu, the screen suddenly lit up with Dean’s name. Looking up, he could see that his father was at the other end of the store now. Jack could run over there, but the call could go to voicemail before he made it, and a missed call would have Dean worried. Of course, he could teleport, but that would freak out the other humans in the store. Shrugging, he hit “accept.”

“Hello,” he said, cheerfully.

“Jack, is that you? Where’s Cas?”

“He’s busy at the moment. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to ask how much longer you two were going to be gone?”

“I’m not sure. We had to drive farther than expected.”

“Where did you...nevermind. Listen, do you think you could keep Cas busy for awhile longer? I’m sorta working with Sam and Eileen on something to surprise him, and I could use some more time.”

“Sure. But what do I do?”

“I don’t know. Tell him you’re hungry and go grab some lunch. Then, hit the arcade, go to a movie, hell, zap yourselves to Hawaii for all I care. Just keep him occupied. Can you do that?”

“Yup!”

“Thanks, Jack. I owe you one.”

“One what?”

“Nothing. I just meant that I appreciate the help, and next time you need something, I’ll be happy to do whatever you need me to do.”

“Ok, Dean. I will remember that.”

“Right, now promise you won’t tell Cas about the surprise. If he asks, just say I called to check up on you and to say I love you.”

“I promise.”

“Alright, kid. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Bye Dean,” Jack hung up just as Cas approached the dressing rooms.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“Dean.”

“What did he want?”

“He said to tell you that he loves you.”

“Was that all?”

Jack pondered the question for a moment, not wanting to expose Dean’s secret. Then, he smiled.

“He said we could go to Hawaii!”

Cas just stared at him, and Jack burst out laughing.

_______________________

“You get a hold of Cas?” Sam asked as he and Eileen were putting away the dishes from lunch.

“Nah, Jack. I guess Cas was off doing something,” Dean set his phone on the table and took a sip of his beer.

“I imagine he’s probably off planning his own little surprise for you,” Sam replied over his shoulder.

“Maybe. I don’t know, but I asked Jack to stall him for a bit so that we could finish practicing.”

“Great, but first, why don’t you run through your actual proposal? I’d like to hear it.”

“Do I have to?” Dean groaned, “ Sam, it’s sorta private.”

“It’s ok to be vulnerable, Dean. Eileen and I aren’t going to judge you.”

“It’s not that. Well, it’s kinda that...but mostly it’s because this is supposed to be special, intimate. It’s only really meant for Cas to hear,” his voice softened as he spoke. “Can we please just stick with the dancing?”

“Sure, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REO Speedwagon. "Can't Fight This Feeling." Wheels are Turnin', Epic Records, 1984.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Day: Part 1 
> 
> Valentine’s morning and right before the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to get this updated before Valentine’s Day, everyone. I didn’t get as much work done this weekend as I wanted to. I went ahead and posted the first part. I’m still refining the actual proposal scene, and I didn’t want to rush it. I hope to have that uploaded by the end of the day tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest. Fingers crossed.

“Cas,” the angel stirred slightly as a hand shook his shoulder. “Hey, Cas. Wake up,” Dean whispered. 

“Hm?” Castiel rolled over and wrapped his arms around his partner’s torso, pulling him in so that he could take in his scent. “Morning.” 

“Are you feeling ok? You don’t usually fall asleep,” there was a touch of concern in the other man’s voice. 

“I’m fine,” Cas lifted his head to kiss the underside of Dean’s chin. “I had Jack turn down my grace for the day.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to see what it was like to wake up next to you.”

“You’re next to me every morning.”

“Maybe, but it’s not the same as this,” Cas grinned and buried his face in Dean’s chest. 

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Dean smiled and started playing with the angel’s hair, a sensation that nearly had the angel purring. “Sleepy Cas looks pretty damn cute.”

There was a soft giggle as Cas leaned into his partner’s touch. The sound drove Dean crazy, so he began pressing his lips repeatedly to the other man’s temple until he lifted his head to meet him in a proper kiss. At first it was innocent, but before Dean knew it, he had Cas climbing on top of him. The two kissed passionately for awhile, and Cas teased him a bit by nibbling at his ear and kissing down the side of his neck. However, things didn’t escalate further because just as quickly as they started, the fun ended. Cas reluctantly pulled away and looked down at Dean. 

“I’m sorry. This is great, but I need to urinate. It hurts a little.”

“The joys of being human, am I right?” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how irritated he looked. 

“I will never understand how you deal with this everyday. It’s quite the inconvenience,” Cas groaned. 

“It’s not like I really have a choice,” Dean smirked, “Hurry before you piss yourself.”

Cas hopped off of him and rounded the side of the bed. As he passed, Dean playfully slapped his butt. 

“You’re a menace,” he responded as he left the room. 

“When you’re done, meet me in the kitchen. I’ll make us breakfast,” Dean called after him. 

_________________

“Did Eileen stop by or something? What’s all this?” Dean yawned as he entered the kitchen and spotted a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses on the table.

“I think they’re from Cas,” Sam said over his shoulder as he popped some toast into the toaster. 

“Cas? Really?”

“I guess you’re not the only one playing Mr. Romantic,” Sam said in a low voice so there was no chance of Cas hearing. 

“Heh, I guess not.”

“Good morning, Sam,” the angel appeared in the doorway, his hair a fluffy disaster just as Dean liked it. 

“Wow, look at you,” Sam turned around, shocked to see how relaxed Cas looked wrapped in one of Dean’s robes. “That’s a pretty bad case of bedhead you got there. And where’s your trench coat?”

“Technically it’s an overcoat. And this is more comfortable” he snuggled into the robe, “As for my hair, I suppose it’s worse when I actually sleep. Most of the time, it’s just a little messy from lying my head on the pillow,” the angel scratched his head as he walked further into the room. 

“Wait, you slept? Since when…” Sam watched, curiously, as Cas reached for a banana and began to unpeel it. “And you’re eating? You don’t usually eat unless it’s to keep up an appearance in public. Is there something wrong with your grace?”

“Jack flipped Cas’s angel switch for the day so that he could enjoy some human pleasures,” Dean smiled and gave his partner a quick peck on the cheek.

“He can do that?”

“Sam, he’s God, remember?” Dean shook his head, laughing. “Where is the little guy anyway?”

“Probably heaven. He’s been hanging around here the past few days, so I imagine he wanted to check in to make sure things were alright up there.” 

“He’s going to miss out on pancakes, then,” Dean said. “More for me and Cas, I guess.”

“Dean, did you like the flowers and candy I got you?” 

“Sam and I were just talking about that. That was  
really sweet of you, Cas. Thanks,” Dean wrapped his arm around the angel’s shoulder and hung on to him. “But you didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I also made us reservations for dinner at a steakhouse a few towns over for tonight. I’ve never had steak before, so I thought it would be nice.”

“Sounds fancy. There a dress code?”

“Formal wear. Jack and I even went out to get me a new suit for the occasion.”

“Ooo, I can’t wait to see that,” Dean smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Though, now I’m probably going to be fighting off your admirers all night because you’re going to be too irresistible,” moving away slightly, he licked his lips before locking them with Cas’s. 

“Um, I’m still here, guys,” Sam groaned as he fished his toast out and onto his plate. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day, but could you please refrain from making out until after I finish eating?”

“Don’t be homophobic, Sam,” Dean joked. 

“Just keep it in your pants until after breakfast, ok?” Sam managed a smile.

“It’s probably for the best, Dean. I’m still a little flustered from earlier, and being human makes it harder to control certain urges. You keep talking like that, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it,” Cas said rather innocently.

“Damn, Cas.”

“I’m only being honest.”

“Well, lucky for you, I wasn’t planning on anything like that until later. Today is all about the romance. So have a seat. What kind of pancakes would you like?”

___________________

(Later that day)

Dean’s jaw nearly dropped when Castiel emerged from the bedroom in his new navy blue suit. Unlike his usual attire, it hugged his body in all the right places, and the color really brought out his eyes. He also traded in his normal tie for a charming grey bow. He looked stunning, like a fucking prince. In comparison, Dean felt like his own appearance was subpar. 

“So?” Cas asked, “The woman at the store said that I’d look good in something more colorful.”

“Good is an understatement.”

“You like it then?”

“I love it. It’s amazing.”

“You always said blue was my color.”

“And I stick to that. You look hot.”

Cas grinned.

“You sure I shouldn’t change?” Dean asked as he glanced down at his own clothes. “This old FBI suit is not exactly…”

“I think you look very handsome, Dean. You should stick with this.”

“If you say so.”

“I mean it, Dean. But if you want to change, you can. No matter what you wear, though, my opinion won’t change. You look great in everything.”

“You’re just trying to flatter me now.”

“Guilty.”

Dean just smirked and reached forward to fix the angel’s bow tie which was slightly crooked. As a thank you, Cas kissed his nose. Dean leaned his forehead against the angel’s, reveling in the closeness for a moment before Sam’s voice caused them to separate.

“Hey guys,” Dean turned around to see his brother in the doorway with his jacket over his arm and a bottle of wine in his hand. “Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to say that I’m heading out.”

“Alright. Have fun, Sammy. Tell Eileen hi for us.”

“Will do. Enjoy your night out, guys,” Sam retreated back into the hallway. 

On his way out, Dean could’ve sworn he caught Sam winking at him as if to say “good luck.” Butterflies settled in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Day: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have this up yesterday, and sadly I didn't get it finished and edited on time. But here it is. To make it up to you all, I've decided to do another chapter following this one that dives into Cas's thoughts about possibly becoming human permanently as well as the two of them talking to Sam and Jack in the morning.

The ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quiet which made Dean uneasy. He had assumed that they’d be engaged in conversation about the evening ahead, sharing in their mutual excitement to be going on an actual date for once, but neither of them had spoken a word since they left the bunker. It wasn’t unusual for him and Cas to spend long periods of time together without speaking, but that would be more of a peaceful silence while this one was suffocating. There was a clear tension between them as if both wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring themselves to do so. Dean knew very well what was keeping him on edge, but he worried about Cas. He had been in such a good mood before, and now...Dean glanced over at the angel who was staring out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He jumped a little upon the sensation of Dean’s hand on top of his.

“Hey, you ok?” Dean glanced away from the road, momentarily, to look at his partner, “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere, Dean,” he tilted his head, “I’ve been next to you this whole time.”

“No, that’s not...” Dean squeezed the other man’s hand, “I just meant that you haven’t said anything, and you’re kinda spacing out over there. Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking,” Cas looked down at his feet.

“About?”

“You,” the angel smiled, softly.

“Me?” Cas nodded.

“Good things I hope.”

“Just...how much I love you,” Dean noticed the hesitance in his voice, and he wondered what was really on his mind.

“I love you too, Cas. That’s why I’m worried. You seemed to be feeling good back at the bunker.”

Finally lifting his head, Cas reached over and caressed the side of Dean’s face. It was smooth, freshly-shaven, and Cas wanted nothing more than to have his partner pull over so that he could cover it with kisses. They had reservations for dinner, though, so that would have to wait. So, instead, he simply leaned to press his lips to the other man’s shoulder before returning to his sitting position.

“I’m fine, Dean,” the angel’s face brightened a little. “Really. I’m sorry for frightening you.”

“Alright then,” Dean sighed, “Well, the silence is getting kinda awkward, so let’s talk. Are you excited for tonight?”

“Of course. Are you?”

“Hell yes! I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Can’t wait to show off my sexy angel boyfriend.”

Dean had to keep himself from saying “fiancé” no matter how much he wanted to. That would be getting ahead of himself. The thought was nice though. Fuck, it was exhilarating.

“Now who’s the one doing the flattering?”

“I will not apologize for speaking truths.”

Rather than forming a sassy comeback, Cas gave him one of those sweet smiles that Dean could only describe as pure serotonin boosters. The amount of joy in those expressions never failed to make Dean’s heart flutter. Suddenly, the air between them felt much lighter.

The remainder of the trip was a lot livelier with Dean making jokes and attempting to teach Cas how to play road games like “I Spy” and “20 questions.” Key word is “attempting” as Cas always wanted to make things more complicated than they needed to be. Dean didn’t mind though. However, he nearly drove them off the road when Cas’s clue for a cow sent him into a laughing attack. Something about the cow playing a role in bringing the boys to the yard because one needs milk to make a milkshake. It was super corny and would probably annoy a stranger, but for Dean, it was one of the funniest things he’s heard. It was random comments like that from Cas that reminded Dean of how smitten he was for that dorky little dude. When they arrived, Dean was taken aback when Cas immediately unhooked his seatbelt and rushed out and around to Dean’s side of the car to open his door for him.

“Heh, what a gentlemen,” he looked up at Cas who had his hand held out to him.

“You said tonight was about romance, right?” the angel grinned.

_________________

As they entered the restaurant, Cas felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest. He had managed to keep himself relatively calm for most of the day, but then he had felt himself losing his grip in the car from replaying his speech too many times in his head. Dean had snapped him out of that mini panic (thankfully he didn’t pry too much), but the reality of the evening was truly sinking in now, and the anxiety was creeping back. He wasn’t sure if he would have the guts in the end to pull off this proposal. He glanced over at his partner. He looked so handsome, so put together. The way his hair was slicked back and the way the candles in the room reflected off his eyes was overwhelmingly beautiful. Not to mention, just standing there, Cas could feel the warmth and purity of the other man’s soul surrounding him. The love, the devotion, it was like nothing else Cas had ever experienced. He felt honored to even be in this man’s presence, and the idea of actually forming a life with him forever and always...gosh, the angel had never wanted anything else more than this. He couldn’t afford to screw it up. He had to keep it together.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the sound of the host’s voice brought Cas back to Earth again. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, for two. It should be under Winchester,” Cas managed to say.

“Castiel?”

“That’s correct.”

Castiel Winchester. That just sounded right. Out of the corner of his eye, the angel thought he could see Dean’s lips curl up slightly upon hearing the adoption of his last name. There might’ve even been a flush of pink in his cheeks.

“Right this way,” the host grabbed some menus and led the two of them to a table by the window.

Cas pulled out Dean’s chair for him before proceeding to his own seat.

“Thanks,” Dean said with a smile.

“Your server will be with you in a moment,” the man handed them each a menu before returning to his post.

“This is quite the place you picked here, Cas,” Dean said as he looked around. “They have really turned up the ambiance in here.”

“I hope it’s acceptable.”

“Acceptable? You’re kidding, right?” Dean reached across the table to place his hand on top of Cas’s. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad.”

“So, what looks good?” Dean opened up the menu and scanned the items, his eyes bright like a little boy in a candy shop. “Ooo, they’ve got shrimp cocktails.”

“Uh, I’m not sure. You know I don’t eat very often, Dean.”

“Right. Well, you said you wanted to try steak, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, well let’s see here...holy shit,” Dean flipped around the menu and pointed at one of the images. “Bacon-wrapped filet mignons? You’ve got to try that, man.”

“You’re not just saying that because you want to steal from my plate, are you?”

“What? I would never,” Dean tried to act offended, but Cas saw right through him. “Ok, you got me.”

“I’ll still get it if you want me to, Dean. It does look good.”

“Nah, that’s ok. I’ll tell you what. I’ll order it, and then maybe I’ll let you try some,” he winked, “What about the lobster tail, huh? That’s fancy.”

“Sounds great.”

“Sorry for the wait, gentlemen,” a woman appeared next to their table with a bottle of wine in her hand. “My name’s Jamie, and I’ll be your server. I’ve got a lovely bottle of Merlot here on reserve for you two.”

Dean and Cas shared a confused look.

“I don’t remember reserving any wine,” Cas stated.

“We had somebody call and ask for it. Uh, Jack I think was the name. It’s paid for.”

Dean shrugged, “Sure, why not.”

The woman poured them each a glass and took their orders. Dean watched as Cas took a sip, swirled it around in his mouth, and then proceeded to gulp down the rest of his glass, leaving him with a purple wine mustache.

“Slow down, babe. You’re human, remember? It’s easier to get drunk,” Dean laughed. “And you got a little something right there,” he unrolled Cas’s silverware and handed him the napkin to wipe his face.

“Right. Sorry,” Cas dabbed at his mouth.

The angel knew Dean was right, so he declined a refill when the waitress returned with some waters. He figured it was alright, though. That first glass was enough to calm his nerves. In fact, now he was feeling rather excited. Part of him wanted to whip out the ring from his pocket and dive right into the heartfelt declaration he had been fantasizing about for weeks, but something held him back. There were too many people around, and he was hoping for more intimacy in the moment. That and the fact that his proposal contained bits about heaven and hell, angels and demons, which was probably best kept out of earshot of the other humans in the room. As much as it pained him, Cas decided he would wait until they returned to the bunker. There, he could have Dean to himself.

“Yes, finally,” Dean licked his lips, hungrily, when the waitress arrived with their entrées. “Doesn’t this look great, Cas?”

The angel nodded. Cas smiled as Dean began to cut into his steak. The look on his face as he chewed was one of pure ecstasy. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

“Mmm, Cas, you’ve got to have some of this.”

The angel took a bite, and Dean was right. It was pretty damn good.

______________________

“I still can’t believe you didn’t order dessert. That’s so unlike you,” Cas said on the drive home.

“Saving room,” Dean responded.

“For what?”

“Back seat. Under the blanket.”

Cas reached around to unveil the mysterious object Dean was referring to. It was a cooler. Inside was beer (obviously) and something wrapped in tinfoil.

“Can’t end a day like this without pie,” Dean chuckled. “I made it myself. It’s pumpkin.”

“Isn’t that an autumn pie? It's February.”

“Pie has no rules.”

“If you say so, Dean,” Cas chuckled. “Hey, where are we going anyway? This isn’t the route we took to get to the restaurant.”

“Little detour.”

“A detour, why?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

______________________

“Seriously, Dean. Where are we?” Cas asked about a half an hour later when his partner began to drive in the direction of a wooded area that was away from the main road.

Dean didn’t answer. He merely kept driving until they reached a clearing. Up ahead was a small lake. Cas looked to Dean again for an explanation, but instead, his partner hopped out of the car and opened the backdoor to retrieve the cooler, the blanket, and something else from the floor that the angel couldn’t quite make out. Then, he swung around to Cas’s side and knocked on the window.

“You coming?”

Dean led the way to a spot just a few feet from the shoreline where he laid out the blanket. Next to it, he placed the cooler and what Cas could now see was a small music player. Dean made a motion for Cas to sit. Despite his confusion, the angel obliged. His partner opened the cooler to retrieve a beer and the pie tin. He handed the beer to Cas and then rushed back to the Impala to grab some paper plates and plastic cutlery from the glove compartment.

“Believe it or not, I’ve never made my own pie before. I hope it tastes ok,” he sat down and began to slice into the pastry. “Here you go,” he handed a piece to the angel. “Bone Appétit.”

Cas figured what the hell? He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but they were together, the setting was lovely, and the pie did look delicious. Grabbing his fork, he scooped up a small section and brought it up to his lips. It nearly melted in his mouth.

“Well?”

“It’s amazing, Dean.”

Dean grinned, proudly. For a few moments, they sat and ate in silence. Cas stared out across the lake, admiring the way the moon shone on the water. It was peaceful, dazzling. Then, he turned to his partner, the look of wonder on his face never wavering. Dean glanced up from his dessert and raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have pie on my face?” he wiped the edges of his mouth with his hand.

“No,” Cas whispered. “I’m just enjoying the view. It’s breathtaking.”

“The lake or…”

“You're an idiot,” the angel smiled, "I'm talking about you." 

“Heh, don’t know about breathtaking,” Dean took a sip of his beer. “But thanks. You look pretty good, yourself,” he set the bottle down on the ground next to him and leaned forward to kiss the other man, cheekily.

“I mean it, Dean,” Cas continued. “In all my years of existence, I’ve never come across anyone or anything as beautiful as you.”

“Wow, Cas, you’re going to make me blush.”

“It’s not just your appearance, you know. It’s your soul. Pure, loving, despite everything you’ve been through. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of how lucky I am to have you in my life. What I ever did to deserve your love, I will never know.”

Dean frowned. He set down his pie and grabbed Cas’s hands, squeezing them tightly.

“What do you mean? You saved me is what you did,” he said, firmly, “And I don’t just mean from hell. You’ve saved me from....well, me.”

“Dean…”

“No, you need to hear this. And bare with me because I’ve never been that great with words,” he sighed, “Without you, I’d still be that pathetic, angry, repressed idiot running around looking for ways to destroy myself. It wasn’t healthy, but I did it out of fear. I thought I needed to keep up this tough guy act to protect myself so that I could continue to protect my brother. Then, I met you, and for the first time, I was able to let my guard down. I felt safe with you, and I was able to tell you things I hadn’t told anyone, not even Sam. And you were so patient with me all the time, even when I probably made you want to pull your hair out,” he laughed a little, but then a shadow fell over his face. “And I can’t help but feel guilty because you gave me everything, and it took me forever to realize why. And the worst part is that all the while, I had feelings for you too. But I didn’t want to risk losing you, so I shoved it down and hoped it would go away. It didn’t, though. Every time you walked into the room, hell, just hearing your voice was electrifying. What I felt when we were together in any capacity was addicting, and I just wish I had the balls to say something sooner.”

“It’s ok, Dean. You weren’t ready. To be honest, I’m not sure I was either. I had never been someone’s boyfriend before and was still pretty new to the whole attraction thing. So you can imagine how clueless I was.”

“Do you ever think about what life would’ve been like if we had gotten together sooner?” Dean leaned back onto the blanket, and Cas followed his lead, their hands still clasped.

“Sometimes,” the angel responded, softly, “Although, I’m not sure how it would’ve worked out, trying to navigate a relationship in the midst of multiple apocalypses.”

“Heh, you’re probably right.”

“Besides, your friendship meant the world to me. Just being with you was enough.”

“Same with you,” Dean brought Cas’s hand up to his lips. “Though, I gotta say that what we have now is pretty great.”

“I agree.”

“But you know. I still intend to make up for the lost time. Starting right now.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean reached over to his radio and pressed play. The sound of a piano broke through the silence of the night. Cas recognized the tune as one of his partner’s favorites.

“Come on,” Dean stood up and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

“Since when do you dance?”

“About two days ago. Sam taught me.”

“I don’t know, Dean. I’ve never really…”

“Just follow my lead.”

Cas hesitated, but nevertheless threw off his jacket and got up so that Dean could position him. The dance itself felt nice. It wasn’t complicated which allowed both men to enjoy the closeness without the pressure of missing steps. About halfway through, Dean broke away and proceeded to lip sync the remainder of the lyrics while his boyfriend watched in amusement. When the song was nearing its end, Dean was actually on the ground, holding onto one of Cas’s hands. He gazed up at the angel as the final words escaped his lips-this time with his actual voice.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Cas didn’t say anything. Instead, he knelt down next to Dean and hugged him, tightly. They stayed like that for awhile before Dean finally spoke.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes?” The angel pulled back so he could look him in the eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”

“Ok?”

“So, the thing is...I had a dream a few weeks ago-a very vivid one-and it really got me thinking.”

“What was the dream?”

“It was more of a nightmare really. You and I were back in the bunker with Billie right before the Empty was summoned to take you both away. She was pounding on the door, weakening the warding with each hit, and I was at a complete loss of what to do. And then you looked at me and gave that heartfelt speech about happiness and love, and I just shut down. You were laying your heart out for me, and I didn’t say a word. And then before I knew it, you were gone. You were dead, and it was my fault. I failed you, Cas.”

“Dean, you didn’t fail me,” the angel wiped a tear that he noticed was streaming down his partner’s cheek.

“No, I did. Because I let you get taken away without knowing you were loved,” Dean choked on his words, “And that kills me. If Jack hadn’t been able to bring you back, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Afterall, what would be the point of freedom if I couldn’t use it to be with the one person that understands me better than I understand myself? You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Cas. I love you so fucking much, and I promise I’ll never let you go again.”

Dean sniffled and dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve a small velvety box. Cas remained still as his partner took the honeybee ring from inside and slipped it onto his finger. It sparkled in the moonlight and was absolutely gorgeous. He stared at it for a moment before glancing up at Dean with bewilderment.

“Is this…” the angel couldn’t even find the words amid the swirling cloud of emotions he was experiencing.

“That dream made me realize that I can't live without you. You mean the world to me, and I want to build a life with you,” Dean said, gently, “I get that things will not always be easy. Being human, my time is limited. No matter how much I want to deny it, I will grow old, and one day I’m gonna die. Not that the dying means much to you, considering you have a VIP pass to visit me upstairs, but the aging...I imagine that’ll be tough. I know it’s a lot to ask that you put up with all the wrinkles and body aches and my inevitable crankiness, especially when you are going to look and act the exact same as you do now, but...there’s nobody else I would want by my side. You and me, Cas. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

Cas was silent. Though he had a speech prepared, he concluded that no words could describe what he was feeling at that moment. The ring in his own jacket would have to suffice. Taking it out, he handed it to Dean. It took a moment for the other man to realize what was going on, but once it clicked, he was beaming.

“Cas, you son of a bitch,” Dean laughed. “I am going to take a wild guess and say this means yes?”

“Yes,” the angel was crying now, happy tears.

Filled with excitement, Dean practically launched himself at Cas, toppling him over, and proceeded to smash their lips together. It felt amazing, as if his entire body was vibrating with hope and love and...wow...he opened his eyes, and Cas was radiant. It wasn’t like his usual angelic light which was so bright it could burn out someone’s skull, but instead like a sort of warm glow that surrounded him.

“I thought you said Jack turned down your grace for the day,” Dean asked.

“It’s suppressed, not gone. You made me so happy, I guess...I don’t know. Energy boost?” Cas muttered.

“So you’re telling me I did this?”

The angel gave him a timid smile, his cheeks turning red. It was probably the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. Grinning, he leaned forward to capture the angel’s lips again, allowing himself to become engulfed by Cas’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REO Speedwagon. "Can't Fight This Feeling." Wheels are Turnin', Epic Records, 1984.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas considers living a human life alongside Dean, and the family celebrates the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s the final part. Thank you so much to everyone that stuck around, despite my poor time management. I really appreciate the support. Like I said, this was my first Destiel fic, so I wasn’t sure what the response would be. I am so happy to see that it has been positive. I’m grateful for you all.

Later that night, Cas laid in bed, fiddling with his ring. It was nearly one in the morning, and although he had managed to stop glowing after a few hours, he was still so full of energy that he couldn’t sleep. It took everything he had to keep from giggling like a schoolboy with a crush every time his eyes fell on Dean who was curled up next to him, snoring, softly. He had crashed around eleven when they got back to the bunker, having endured too much emotional vulnerability for one day. His last words before passing out were “goodnight future husband” which was on repeat in Cas’s head. Yawning, he snuggled closer to Dean, his bare chest pressed up against the other man’s back. He breathed him in before placing sweet kisses to his hair and the back of his neck. The other man shifted slightly, but he did not wake. 

“Being here with you makes me the luckiest being in the world,” the angel thought. 

As if the message had been heard telepathically, Dean’s lips curled up into a smile. The sight warmed Cas’s heart. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short when he heard a faint buzzing noise, a notification on his phone. Sighing, he carefully rolled out of bed, trying his hardest not to disturb Dean or to accidentally step on Miracle who was dozing on floor. Then, he tip-toed to the other side of the room where his coat was hanging on a hook. Removing his mobile device from the pocket, he saw his son’s name highlighted on the screen. 

“Back from heaven. Are you and Dean awake?” the text read. 

Cas glanced at his partner and then back at his phone. 

“I am. Dean isn’t. Where are you?” he typed. 

“Kitchen. Sam hid my Cookie Crisps :,( I can’t find the box.”

“I’ll help you look. Be down there soon.”

He carefully returned the phone to his pocket and grabbed one of Dean’s robes to cover his half-naked body before slipping out the door. When he arrived in the kitchen, he found Jack pouting at the table with an empty bowl and a carton of milk in front of him. Cas felt bad for grinning, but seeing his son looking so pitiful over cereal was too adorable not to. 

“Sam’s mean,” the boy grumbled, “He never lets me eat what I want.” 

“Sam’s just concerned for your well being,” Cas replied as he searched through the cabinets. “That’s just how parents are.”

“I’m a nephilim. Sugar doesn’t have the same effect on me,” Jack groaned, “Besides, it tastes better than Sam’s food.” 

“Don’t be too hard on him. I’m pretty certain the child-rearing books neglect to mention what someone should do when their child is only half human,” Cas chuckled, “Trust me, Sam’s doing his best.” 

The angel opened the cabinet on the farside of the room which housed protein powder, trail mixes, rice cakes, and other assorted health foods. He smiled when he spotted a cartoon wolf peeking out from behind two containers of oatmeal. Of course Sam would choose the one place Jack wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole to hide his beloved snack. 

“Found it,” he pulled out the box and brought it to Jack. 

The boy’s face lit up with joy, and he wrapped his arms around Castiel in appreciation. Cas patted him on the back, fondly. 

“Would you like some?” Jack pulled away and began to pour the cookies into his bowl. 

Cas shook his head. Jack shrugged and began to drown the cereal in milk. His father watched as he stuffed his face. 

“So,” Cas tapped his fingers on the countertop, not entirely sure how to address what was on his mind. 

“Did you ask Dean?” Jack interjected. 

Rather than answering the question, Cas posed one of his own. 

“Jack, is it possible for you to subdue my grace for awhile longer?”

The boy cocked his head. Obviously, it was possible. He was God, afterall. However, there was something more to this inquiry that he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Sure, but why?”

“Just...so I can trial the experience for a little bit.”

“You mean being human?”

Cas nodded. 

“Years ago it was quite challenging, but this time it was different. It was rather pleasant actually. Maybe it’s because I have people I love with me, so I have a safe environment to experiment with new sensations and feelings. Or maybe it’s because I understand humanity in a way that I didn’t before. I can’t say for sure, but what I do know is that being human makes me feel closer to Dean. Honestly, I have never felt this at peace, this free.”

“But without your grace…” Cas cut him off.

“Yes, I know, but with Chuck gone, and the world slowly returning to normalcy, I just thought...well aside from Sam’s brief experience with demon blood, the Winchesters have gone their entire lives without special abilities, and they are still the strongest and bravest beings I have met. They’re clever and skilled in battle, and their determination is beyond anything I’ve ever seen. When you lost your powers, they taught you how to fight. They can teach me too. I’ve already learned so much from them both since raising Dean from hell. So, being human wouldn’t make me powerless.”

“But for how long? Are you saying you’d want to give up being an angel permanently?” Jack’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t know, maybe. I’ve fulfilled my duty to heaven, Jack. You and the other angels don’t need me anymore,” Cas sighed, “There’s nothing for me up there. I belong here on Earth with Dean.”

“You won’t miss it?”

“I was never a good angel anyway,” Cas said halfheartedly. “As for heaven...you can make it so I would have a soul, right?”

Jack nodded.

“Well then, I’ll see it soon enough.”

The two were silent for a little while. Jack wasn’t entirely sure how to react to this news. Part of him wanted to jump at the opportunity to give Cas what he wanted because he loved him and practically owed him his life anyway. The other part was hesitant to give up the angelic connection they had. Having Castiel as an angel helped him to forget that his biological father was Lucifer which gave him hope that he could be a good person. Still, even if Cas was human, that wouldn’t affect the faith that he had in Jack or whether he would protect and support him. It wouldn’t change the fact that family didn’t end in blood, and Jack’s real fathers would always be Cas, Sam, and Dean. He sighed.

“If that’s your wish, I want to help,” he finally said, “I’ll miss you though.”

“You know you’re always welcome here,” Cas smiled at him. “This is your home too.” 

“What about Dean? What will he think?”

“I want to have a life with Dean, grow old with him. It’ll be a big adjustment, and I know he will feel guilty, but in the end I need to do what is best for me. Now, I’m not certain what that means yet, but I’m hoping a few more days as a human will help clarify things.”

“But you will talk to him before I do this, right?”

“Of course. But I think I’ll hold off on talking about the future with him for a little bit because right now I just want to be present with him. I’d rather save the what-ifs, and live in the moment, you know?”

“I understand.” 

“Thank you, Jack,” Cas ruffled the boy’s hair, affectionately, to show his gratitude. “Oh, and to address your initial question,” he smirked and held out his hand so his son could see the honeybee ring Dean had given him. “Dean and I asked each other.” 

“He proposed too?” Jack was astonished. “That’s so sweet!” 

“I won’t lie. It threw me off a bit, but yes,” Cas muttered, “I’m just so happy.” 

“You deserve it, Castiel,” the boy hugged him. “I love you, Dad.”

It took Cas a moment to process those words, namely the last one. Though they both acknowledged one another as father and son, Jack had never actually used the term “Dad” before. Hearing it made the angel’s cheeks warm up. He tightened his grip on the boy, burying his face in Jack’s neck. 

“I love you, too, Jack.”

_____________________

After discussing the engagement for awhile, Cas left Jack to his Cookie Crisps so he could go check on Dean. He expected to find his partner in the same position he left him in, but he was surprised to find him wide awake and sitting upright. He caught sight of Cas in the doorway and smiled. 

“I thought you’d still be asleep,” Cas said as he entered the room. 

“Heard some rustling from the kitchen.”

“Oh, sorry,” Cas blushed in embarrassment. “Jack’s home. He was hungry, and I guess Sam’s been hiding his sweets again.”

“Health cabinet?”

Cas nodded.

“Figures.”

“Anyway, we didn’t mean to wake you,” Cas removed his robe, stepped around Miracle who was surprisingly still sleeping, and climbed under the covers with his lover. 

“You tell the kid?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. He’s pretty excited. He already has ideas for the wedding invitations,” the angel ran his fingers, gingerly, along Dean’s chest.

Dean laughed a little. He wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to Jack’s enthusiasm regarding their engagement or if it was in response to the slight tickle he felt upon Cas’s touch. Either way, it felt good. His whole body was filled with utter joy. 

“I was admiring my ring earlier,” Cas whispered, “I never truly expressed how beautiful I think it is.” 

“I’m just glad it fits. To be honest, I wasn’t sure what size to get,” Dean cleared his throat, awkwardly. 

“It fits perfectly,” Cas breathed, “However, I must say that I did not encounter such a problem. I raised you from hell and rebuilt you in the process, so I know you inside and out,” he gave Dean a cheeky grin and nibbled a little on his ear. 

“You are such a smartass sometimes, you know that?” Dean tried to be annoyed, but Cas’s bitchy attitude was always such a turn on. “Get over here.” He intended to kiss that damn smirk off the angel’s face. 

Cas didn’t argue. He leaned forward and melted into Dean. The kiss lasted for a long time before they finally had to come up for air. That’s when Dean’s eyes fell on his own ring which was pressed lightly into the angel’s shoulder where he was grasping him. The unusual symbols stared up at him, and he remembered that he never asked what it said. 

“Ay, Cas? My ring...there’s Enochian writing on it.”

Cas nodded. 

“What does it mean?”

The other man didn’t respond immediately. Instead he smiled and grabbed both Dean’s hands, pulling them up to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. 

“Cas?”

“In darkness, you are my light,” the angel muttered.

Dean stared at him for a moment, his heart suddenly beating so rapidly that he thought it would burst from his chest. He had no words. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas noticed the change in the other’s energy, and concern crossed his face. 

Dean did not answer. Cas’s words were so simple, yet he had never felt as loved as he did in that moment. He thought of the sad little kid he used to be, and was immediately overwhelmed with pride for how far he had come as well as with appreciation for the amazing person next to him that he had somehow gotten to fall in love with him despite his trauma. This was a moment he never thought could happen, and he could barely contain himself. Tears began to well in his eyes, and fuck it, he didn’t bother to fight them. Castiel held him close as he cried. 

“Shh, it’s ok,” the angel murmured. 

“Thank you,” Dean managed, “Thank you for everything.” 

Dean fell asleep in Cas’s arms soon after. The angel watched over him for an hour or so before his own eyes became too heavy to keep open. 

“Goodnight Dean,” he kissed the man’s shoulder and allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness. 

___________________

Later that morning, Cas and Dean were woken by a knock at the door. Before they could respond, Sam burst into their bedroom with a dorky grin on his face, banging a pot and shouting something about making way for the future grooms. The sound also startled Miracle whose barking only added to Dean’s growing headache. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned. 

“Sammy, what the hell?” 

“Get up! We gotta celebrate.”

“Jack tell you?” Dean asked through a yawn.

“Yup. He really didn’t need to though. I figured Cas would say yes. Now, the double proposal... that was unexpected.” 

“I guess that saves us the trouble of telling you then. Can I go back to sleep now?” Dean rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. 

“Nope! Jack, Eileen, and I have a surprise for you.”

“More surprises?” Dean wasn’t too intrigued by that as he had quite an eventful day yesterday and wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle anything else.

“What is it, Sam?” Cas inquired, politely, while shoving Dean a little to indicate disapproval of his rude responses; Dean grumbled something, but it was too muffled to hear.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? Now, come on. Put some pants on and meet us in the kitchen.” 

“Alright,” Cas nodded as Sam disappeared into the hall. 

“Do we have to?” Dean had removed the pillow and was burying his face in Cas’s neck now. “I’m enjoying just lying here with you.”

“I’m afraid we don’t have a choice,” the angel chuckled and reached for a pair of pants that Dean had thrown on the chair at some point. “Here,” he tossed them at the other man. 

“Fine…”

___________________

Cas practically had to drag Dean down the hallway. He was fully awake and dressed, but still irritable from being disturbed. That irritability vanished, though, when they reached the kitchen. Before them was a buffet of all of Dean’s favorite breakfast foods and a banner that read “Congratulations Dean and Castiel” on it. A huge smile spread across both of their faces. 

“Happy you got your ass out of bed now?” Sam laughed as he approached to hug them both. 

“Yay! My dads are getting married!” Jack cheered as he joined in the hug. 

Cas’s smile grew larger at the second use of the word “Dad” in only a few hours. He could get used to it. 

“I’m so happy for you idiots,” Eileen laughed as Sam pulled her in as well. 

At that moment, Miracle decided to enter the kitchen and started barking, excitedly. She also wanted to show her love, so she ran to jump on the back of Dean’s legs. The sudden bump sent Dean flying forward a little and further into the embrace of his loved ones.

“Alright Winchesters. Who’s ready to eat?” Sam eventually broke up the hug and motioned for everyone to grab a plate and start filling it with food. 

Dean gave Sam a confused look at the use of their last name, and Sam just winked. It took him a second before…

“Well, I’ll be damned." 

Eileen noticed the exchange and smirked.

“You didn’t tell me you were proposing too, bitch,” Dean punched his brother’s shoulder, jokingly. 

“That’s because I wasn’t, jerk,” Sam grinned, flashing his own ring. “It was Eileen.”

“Don’t be sexist,” Eileen returned the playful punch for Sam. 

Dean rubbed his arm and laughed.

“Well congratulations! But if you are getting hitched too, then what’s with the banner and everything? We should be celebrating all of us.”

“I know, and we will, but dude, you’ve been through so much emotionally, and this is a big deal for you. We just wanted you to see how much we love and support you both.”

“Thank you, Sammy.”

“Plus, after years of watching you two dance around each other, it's a huge relief not to have to witness the tension between you anymore. It was starting to become painful.”

Dean glanced at Cas who seemed quite flustered. He, himself, was trying to remain composed, but Sam was right. He and Cas had always been fairly transparent. Noticing his brother’s discomfort, Sam burst out laughing. 

“Dude, you’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not. Shut up.”

“Boys, stop it. Let’s go eat,” Eileen locked arms with Sam and led him away from his brother before he could embarrass him further. 

“Yes, I’m starving!” Jack clapped, happily, and started piling his plate with bacon, making sure to sneak a piece for Miracle in the process.

Dean turned back to Cas and kissed him on the cheek. The angel beamed. 

“So, this is my family,” Dean thought to himself as he took in the energy of the room. 

He had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few edits because it occurred to me that I left out Miracle. She needs to be a part of the celebration too.


End file.
